Babysitting
by Starwarslover2018
Summary: Mace Windu, the grand Jedi master, the best lightsaber swordsman, the meditation genius, is ...babysitting?
1. Chapter 1

Running fast, wide eyes, fast breathing. You could tell Mace was in a hurry. He had gotten a call from Obi-Wan saying to meet him at his quarters saying it was an emergency. He knew he wasn't hurt but the real question was… Why was he asking him for help? Normally he would ask Anakin for help when there was a problem. Mace Windu sighed **I wonder what they got into this time.** He thought silently. Seeing a bright red door got Mace out of his chain of thought. Obi-Wan's quarters is the only one with a red door. So this had to be his quarters. Mace knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"You may come in, the door is unlocked." Obi-Wan yelled.

Mace Windu opened the door to find Obi-Wan in a chair with a toddler in his lap.

A toddler? The child looked about two or three, he had a scar on the right side of his face, brownish/blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was wearing black robes.

That description sounded a lot like ….. Oh no it just can't be.

"Anakin" Mace Windu breathed out.

"Well I see you figured it out." Obi-Wan sighed

"We had a mission, but half way through it somehow he managed to get captured. I was able to find him, but I found him like this. I do not know who did it." Obi-Wan explained.

"And you need my help because…."

"Because I need you to watch him for me." Obi-Wan said simply

He needed him to what?!

"Please Mace? I cannot take him with me if I am looking for who did this." Obi-Wan pleaded

Mace sighed "Fine." He grumbled.

"You will?! Thank you." Obi-Wan shouted.

Mace went over to the chair and scooped up Anakin in his arms. Obi-Wan gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be good Anakin." Obi-Wan said softly

The boy just nodded before being carried away by Mace.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan called out.

Mace stopped in his tracks. What did he want now? Obi-Wan handed him a bag and a carrier.

"Here is a bag of stuff he needs, and it might be easier to carry him with a carrier."

Mace took the bag from him and put on the carrier. Slipping Anakin inside. Anakin rested his head on Mace's chest, falling asleep instantly. Mace thanked Obi-Wan before leaving his quarters. Once they were gone, Obi-Wan began to laugh loudly. The grand master looked ridiculous with a baby carrier on.

* * *

Mace Windu began to walk to his quarters. He was nervous for what was to come. He had never taken care of a child before. Mace stopped to a halt. He had just realized that he had a council meeting to go to. Mace huffed angrily. Today was not his day. He turned around and began to run in the direction of the council meeting room. Anakin didn't even stir. Mace hoped he wouldn't wake up until the meeting was over. He opened the door to the meeting room. The council members turned around to see Mace Windu, the grand Jedi master **, babysitting!** Some people smirked, other people chuckled, and Yoda just laughed.

Mace sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mace Windu closed the door behind him. He was so relieved that the morning was over. He became Anakin's personal babysitter, went to the most humiliating meeting, and got caught in a crowd of Padawan teenage girls (Because they thought Anakin was just the most cutest thing ever.), all in the same day. Obi-Wan owed him big time. He looked down at Anakin, who apparently was still asleep. How could anyone sleep through all that? Mace sighed, he walked to his room. After slipping of the carrier, he placed Anakin gently on his bed. Mace sat on the other side of Anakin just in case he were to wake up or fall out. Mace started to unpack the bag Obi-Wan gave him. Finding things like a Sippy cup, pullups, a small toothbrush, some outfits, blocks, crayons, blankets, pillows, and a folded playpen. Mace did not know how Obi-Wan managed to put all these things in one small diaper bag, but it didn't matter. He had all the supplies he needed.

"Mace." A small voice whispered.

Mace looked down to see big blue eyes looking up at him.

 _So he does remember me_ _and apparently is awake_. Mace thought.

"Where is Obi?" the baby asked

"Obi? Do you mean Obi-Wan?" Mace asked puzzled.

Anakin nodded.

"He's going away for a little while. But he'll be back." Mace explained

"Oh" Anakin answered disappointed.

"I got to go clean up around the quarters. You can play with these while I'm in the other room." Mace said handing him the blocks.

Anakin took the blocks with a pout. He wanted clean up too.

 _Maybe I can help_. Anakin said to himself.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

Mace was done tidying up the front room. Now all he had to do was clean up the kitchen floor. Mace made his way to the kitchen only to see the floor was already sparkling clean. Before Mace could say anything, Anakin came running to him. He wrapped his arms around Mace's legs, wearing a bright smile.

"I cleaned the floor!" Anakin chirped loudly

"Did you now?" Mace asked pretending to be impressed

"Uh-huh. I used a mop, soap, and potty water." Anakin said excitedly

Mace turned pale, "By potty water do you mean toilet water?"

"Uh-huh, too small to reach sink." Anakin said with a pout.

Mace sighed, the boy had used toilet water to clean the kitchen floor. Well at least he made it look clean. The boy just wanted to help, he'll let this one slide.

"Good job Anakin." Mace forced out.

The boy's smile got even bigger.

"Want me to clean something else?"

"NO!...uh everything is cleaned up. You can go play." Mace said

"Okay!" The boy chirped and he ran back to the bedroom.

Mace groaned, this was not the day he was going for.


	3. Chapter 3

Mace collapsed onto the couch. Cleaning toilet water off the floor was not enjoyable. Mace closed his eyes, planning on taking a nap for a few minutes.

"Mace!" The baby yelled.

Make that a few seconds.

Mace groaned "What do you want Skywalker?"

"Play with me." The baby answered.

Mace sighed would he ever get some peace?

"No Anakin, go play by yourself." Mace grumbled.

Anakin wouldn't take no for an answer. The baby climbed on top of Mace and began to shake him. Mace's eyes flew open.

"Skywalker stop it." Mace said roughly.

"Please?" Anakin pleaded with a pout.

Mace looked up at Anakin. His big blue eyes stabbing him like daggers.

 **You will not say yes**

 **You will not say yes**

 **You will not say yes!**

"Fine Skywalker." Mace said defeated.

Anakin grinned before getting off of Mace.

Mace sighed did he just say yes?

Mace got off the couch and sat on the floor next to Anakin.

"What would you like to play?" Mace asked.

"Hide and squeak!" Anakin shrieked

Mace raised an eyebrow.

"Anakin, do you mean hide and seek?" Mace asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Anakin pouted.

Mace began to laugh but covered it with a light cough.

"I will hide and you will seek." Anakin declared running off.

Mace covered his eyes with his palms and began to count. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

* * *

A few seconds later...

"19, 20," Mace hadn't played this game in years. But he remembered that the game was pretty simply. Children normally choose the most horrible places to hide. This should be easy.

5 minutes later

The kid was better at this game than he thought. It only has been five minutes he'll find him soon.

10 minutes later

Okay, the kid was good at this game. Where could he be?

30 minutes later

The kid is a hide and seek champ!

1 hour later

"I give up!" Mace shouted.

"Anakin you win."

Anakin ran up to Mace with the biggest smile.

"I win!" he shouted.

Mace shook his head. Where was he all this time? He probably will never know.

"Let's play again!"

 **"NO!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Mace sighed. It had only been a few hours and he felt like he had been watching the child for days. Anakin had became restless and was running around in circles.

` _Always on the move...`_ Mace looked at the clock and saw he had roughly a hour and a half before he had to meet master Yoda about Anakin`s current condition.

 _Better find the boy something to do before he puts a hole in the floor._ What did children like to do? He could take him out for ice cream. But the last thing the child needs is a sugar rush. Heck, he's on a sugar rush without sugar. What else could he do? Maybe the park? Yes the park. The park was like paradise to a child.

"Anakin." He called

The boy stopped and looked at the Jedi master.

"How would you like it if we go to the park?" Mace asked.

The boy tilted his head. "Never been."

Mace frowned. The boy never went to the park? Obi-Wan never took him? And Mace thought he was boring one.

"Well you're in for a treat." Mace said scooping the child up in his arms.

* * *

Mace smiled as the boy ran around shouting with joy. He had never seen Anakin so happy before. Adult Anakin seemed angrier and stressed out. Toddler Anakin seemed happier. He didn't really know Anakin that well so it was hard to compare the two. But what he saw in meetings Anakin seemed like a good Jedi but he sometimes sensed darkness in his force presence. Which was probably why he had trouble trusting him. A small cry got Mace out of his train of thought. The Jedi master turned his head only to find Anakin holding his knee sobbing. Mace cursed he was supposed to be watching him and the boy fell under his supervision. Mace crouched down to the boy's level moving his small hand from his knee.

"Hurts." Anakin sobbed.

Mace looked at the wound on the child's leg. It was just a scrape, but to a two year old it probably hurt a lot.

"Lets go to the temple and get it cleaned up." Mace said as he lifted Anakin into his arms.

The child cried all the way to the temple. And to make it harder he wiggled and squirmed when Mace tried to clean the wound. It seemed like the boy enjoyed torturing him sometimes. Mace looked in the bag for a quiet activity for Anakin to do. Satisfied when he found some crayons and paper, Mace made himself a cup of tea. He sat on the floor next to Anakin to make sure the baby only colored on the paper. For once there was peace and quiet in the apartment.

 _Finally I can hear myself think._

Force he was tired...no exhausted. Taking care of a child was hard, but taking care of a Skywalker...there are no words to describe that.

"Toddlers should come with instructions."

"Mace."

The Jedi groaned.

"What is it Skywalker?"

The child held up a paper towards him.

"Made this for you." The child said sweetly

Mace raised an eyebrow. What exactly was it? It looked like a bunch of scribbles.

"What is it a picture of?" Mace asked

The boy giggled. "Mace you silly it's a picture of you."

WHAT! That looked nothing like him.

The boy's smile faded when he saw the look on Mace's face.

"You don't like it? I tried really hard." The boy whimpered.

Mace heart broke in two. Why did he have to be so adorable?

"I like it Anakin." Mace forced out.

"You do? I knew you would." The child said before running off.

Mace shook his head. The boy was making him soft.

* * *

No hate comments. Enjoy!


End file.
